wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król Lear/Akt V
|adnotacje= Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia }} Scena pierwsza :Obóz brytanski w pobliskosci Dowru. Przy odgłosie kotłów, z chorągwiami wchodzą Edmund, Regana, rotmistrze i żołnierze. '''EDMUND :''do jednego z rotmistrzów :Idź waćpan spytać księcia, czy trwa stale :Przy ostatecznie umówionych planach, :Czy też, znaglony okolicznościami, :Odstąpił od nich; bo jest sprzeczny z sobą, :I wahający się. Staraj się waćpan :Stanowczą o tym przynieść nam wiadomość. :''Wychodzi rotmistrz. '''REGANA :Posłańca naszej siostry spotkał pewnie :Jakiś przypadek. '''EDMUND :Ani wątpić, pani '''REGANA :Znasz, hrabio, moje uczucie dla ciebie, :Powiedz mi tylko otwarcie, rzetelnie, :Czy kochasz moją siostrę? '''EDMUND :Jak przystoi :Wiernemu słudze. '''REGANA :Lecz czyś nigdy do niej :Nie znalazł drogi dozwolonej tylko :Memu szwagrowi? '''EDMUND :Co za myśl! '''REGANA :Wieść chodzi, :Żeście wy z sobą w stosunkach tak ścisłych :I poufałych, jak tylko być można. '''EDMUND :To fałsz: honorem ci ręczę, milady. '''REGANA :Tego bym nigdy nie zniosła. :Pamiętaj, Kochany hrabio, nie zbliżać się do niej. '''EDMUND :Oddal, o pani tę myśl raz na zawsze. :Otóż i ona, z księciem, swym małżonkiem. :Wchodzą Książę Albanii, Goneryla i żołnierze. '''GONERYLA :''do siebie :Nimby ta siostra miała mi go wydrzeć, :Prędzej bym przegrać wołała tę bitwę. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Witaj nam, luba siostro. :''do Edmunda :Mówią, panie, :Że król znajduje się w obozie córki :Z innymi, których ostrość naszych rządów :Zraziła. Nigdy nie byłem waleczny, :Gdzie być nie mogłem uczciwy. Dobyłem :Oręż przeciwko Francuzom dlatego, :Że naszli nasze ziemie, nie dlatego, :Ze dłoń przyjazną podają królowi :I innym, których bodaj czy nie słuszna :Uzbraja przeciw nam sprawa. '''EDMUND :Milordzie, :Szlachetnie mówisz. '''REGANA :Na co tu ten rozbiór? '''GONERYLA :Myślmy, jak stawić czoło najezdnikom; :O tych domowych, prywatnych niechęciach :Nie pora mówić teraz. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Zasięgnijmyż :Nasamprzód rady starych wojowników, :Jaki by obrać tryb działań. '''EDMUND :Za chwilę :Będę w namiocie waszych wysokości. '''REGANA :Siostro, wszak idziesz z nam? '''GONERYLA :Nie. '''REGANA :Pójdź, proszę; :Wypada, abyś była z nami razem. '''GONERYLA :''do siebie :Aha, wiem, o co idzie. :''głośno :Dobrze, pójdę. :''Edgar przebrany wchodzi. '''EDGAR :''do Księcia Albanii :Nie pogardzacieli, panie, rozmową :Z biednym człowiekiem, to mię wysłuchajcie. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :''do odchodzących :Zaraz ja przyjdę. :''do Edgara :Mów :Edmund, Regana, Goneryla, rotmistrze i żołnierze wychodzą. '''EDGAR :Rozpieczętujcie :Ten list przed bitwą; jeśli zwyciężycie, :Każcie oddawcę jego trąbą przyzwać. :Choć moja postać gminna i nikczemna, :Mogę jednakże stawić zapaśnika :Zdolnego stwierdzić to, co tu podane. :Jeśli przegracie, panie, rola wasza :Na tym świecie skończy się tym samym :I usną wszelkie knowania. Bogdajby :Fortuna chciała was kochać! '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Zaczekaj, :Aż list przeczytam. '''EDGAR :Nie wolno mi, panie. :Gdy przyjdzie. pora, każcie heroldowi :Ozwać się tylko, a wnet się ukażę. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Dobrze więc; bywaj zdrów, przejrzę to pismo. :Edgar wychodzi. Edmund powraca. '''EDMUND :Już nieprzyjaciel przed nami, milordzie, :Spraw swoje wojsko. Oto obliczenie :Ich sił, z dokładnych powzięte wywiadów; :Ale na waszym pośpiechu, milordzie, :Wiele zależy. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Będę na czas gotów. :''Wychodzi. '''EDMUND :Obydwu siostrom zaprzysiągłem miłość; :Jedna niecierpi drugiej, jako żmii :Nie cierpi, kto był ukąszony przez nią. :Którąż z nich wezmę? Obydwie? czy jedną? :Czy żadnej? Żadnej posiadać bym nie mógł, :Jeśliby obie żyły. Wziąwszy wdowę, :W wściekłość bym tamtą wprawił, a przy tamtej :Z trudnością by mi przyszło dojść do celu, :Dopóki mąż jej przy życiu zostaje. :Użyjmyż jego pleców w bitwie, potem :Niech ta, która by rada go się pozbyć, :Sama pomyśli ó tym. Co się tyczy :Ułaskawienia Lira i Kordelii, :Które on sobie ułożył, nic z tego. :Jeżeli bitwę wygramy i oni :Wpadną w moc naszą, wniwecz ja obrócę :Ten piękny projekt. W położeniu moim :Biernym być zgubnie, trzeba iść przebojem. :''Wychodzi. Scena druga :''Pole pomiędzy dwoma obozami. Wrzawa wojenna za sceną. Przy odgłosie bębnów przechodzą z chorągwiami przez scenę Król Lir, Kordelia i żołnierze. Wchodzą Edgar i Gloucester. '''EDGAR :Usiądź tu, ojcze: to cieniste drzewo :Gościnną strzechę ci zastąpi; módl się :Za triumf dobrej sprawy. Jeśli wrócę, :Przyniosę ci pociechę. '''GLOUCESTER :Niech ci, bracie, :Błogosławieństwo niebios towarzyszy! :Edgar wychodzi. Wrzawa wojenna. Sygnały do odwrotu. Edgar powraca. '''EDGAR :Uchodźmy, starcze! daj rękę! uchodźmy! :Lir zwyciężony i w niewolę wzięty :Wraz z córką. Idźmy, idźmy. '''GLOUCESTER :Po co szukać :Innego miejsca? wszak i tu zgnić można? '''EDGAR :Znów czarne myśli? Nie od nas zależy :Nasz koniec, tak jak przyjście nasze na świat. :Jak do tamtego trzeba być dojrzałym, :Tak i do tego. Idźmy. '''GLOUCESTER :I to prawda. :''Wychodzą. Scena trzecia :''Brytanski obóz w pobliskosci Dworu. :''Wchodzi Edmund jako zwycięzca przy odgłosie kotłów z chorągwiami. Król Lir i Kordelia jako jeńcy. :''Rotmistrze i żołnierze. '''EDMUND :Kilku rotmistrzów niech ich odprowadzi, :Trzymać ich pod jak najściślejszą strażą, :Póki nie będzie oznajmiona wola :Tych, co ich sądzić mają. '''KORDELIA :Nie mnie pierwszej :Przyszło w złe popaść, przy chęci najszczerszej :Zrobienia dobrze. Twój to los, o królu, :Boli mię; własny zniosłabym bez bólu. :Nie zobaczymyż tych dwóch sióstr, tych córek? '''KRÓL LIR :Nie, nie, nie! Precz! precz! Idźmy do więzienia. :Będziem tam sobie śpiewali we dwoje :Jak ptaki w klatce. Gdy mię ty poprosisz :O udzielenie ci błogosławieństwa, :Ja klęknę wtedy i prosić cię będę :O przebaczenie. Tak sobie żyć będziem; :Modlić się, śpiewać, pleść stare powieści; :Śmiać się do złotych motylów i słuchać, :Jak prostaczkowie opowiadać będą, :Co się u dworu dzieje; kto wygrywa, :Kto traci; kto jest w łasce, kto w niełasce. :Będziemy też i my gawędzić z nimi :I w pogadance tej przybierać minę :Tak tajemniczą, jak gdybyśmy byli :Powiernikami bogów. Tym sposobem, :Odosobnieni za murem i kratą, :Przetrwamy dole i niedole wielkich, :Które się ciągle zmieniają jak przypływ :I odpływ morza. '''EDMUND :Precz ich wyprowadzić! '''KRÓL LIR :Na takie, jak my, ofiary, Kordelio, :Bogowie sypią kadzidła. Mam ciebie! :Kto by rozdzielić nas chciał, ten by musiał :Wziąć chyba z nieba głownię i tą głownią :Podkurzyć nas jak lisy. Otrzyj oczy! :Niech im zaraza prędzej skanceruje :Skórę i ciało, niż łzy nasze ujrzą! :Niech wprzód zmarnieją! Pójdź! :Król Lir i Kordelia wychodzą pod strażą. '''EDMUND :Zbliż się, rotmistrzu. :Weź ten skrypt; idź za nimi do więzienia. :Jużem, o stopień wyżej cię posunął; :Jeżeli zrobisz to, co tu wskazane, :Do wyższych sobie przez to utorujesz :Zaszczytów drogę. Wiedz o tym, że człowiek! :Jest niewolnikiem czasu: nie przystoi :Mieczowi tkliwość. Nad tym, com ci zlecił, :Nie ma co dyskutować, albo powiedz: :Zrobię to, albo szukaj sobie szczęścia :Na innej drodze. '''ROTMISTRZ :Zrobię to, milordzie. '''EDMUND :Działaj więc i bądź szczęsnym, gdy to zdziałasz. :Ale pamiętaj - jak najprędzej; zresztą :Wykonaj wszystko tak, jak napisałem. '''ROTMISTRZ :Nie mogę wozu ciągnąć ni jeść owsa, :Ale co w mocy ludzkiej, to wykonam. :''Wychodzi. Odgłos trąb. Wchodzą Książę Albanii, Goneryla, Regana, rotmistrze i żołnierze. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Daliście, panie, świetny dowód męstwa :I szczęście wam sprzyjało. W naszym ręku :Są ci, co głównie byli sprężynami :Dzisiejszej walki: żądamy ich od was :Dla postąpienia z nimi, jak nam każe :Postąpić wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo nasze :I ich zasługę. '''EDMUND :Uważałem, panie, :Za rzecz stosowną usunąć sprzed oczu :I pod zamknięciem umieścić starego, :Biednego króla; wiek jego i tytuł :Ma w sobie urok, zdolny serca ludu :Zwrócić ku niemu, a przeciw nam lance, :Któreśmy zwerbowali. Z nim posłałem, :Dla tychże samych powodów, królowę. :Są oni wszakże w pogotowiu stanąć, :Jutro lub później, tam gdzie posiedzenie :Zechcecie odbywać. Krew z nas ciecze teraz :I pot; przyjaciel płacze przyjaciela, :I najlepszemu wypadkowi bitwy :Klnie ten, co ciosów jej doświadczył. :Kwestia Kordelii i jej ojca sposobniejszej :Wymaga chwili. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Wybaczcie mi, panie: :Mam was jedynie za sługę w tej wojnie, :A nie za brata. '''REGANA :To jeszcze zależy :Od tego, co my powiemy! Zda mi się, :Że się nas pierwej godziło zapytać :Przed tak stanowczym wyrzeczeniem tego. :On wojskiem naszym dowodził, on działał :Jako zastępca mój i reprezentant; :W tak bezpośrednim przeto położeniu :Mógłby się mienić naszym bratem. '''GONERYLA :Z wolna! :Nie tak gorąco! Własna jego wartość :Wyżej go stawia niż twe wyniesienie. '''REGANA :Przeze mnie w moje prawa wprowadzony, :Nie ustępuje on najznakomitszym. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :To by być mogło w najszczęśliwszym razie, :Gdybyś z nim pani była zaślubioną, '''REGANA :Z szyderców często bywają prorocy, '''GONERYLA :Hola! To oko pani zezowate, :Co się spodziewa to ujrzeć! '''REGANA :O pani - :Czuję się jakoś słaba. Gdyby nie to, :Odpowiedziałabym dosadniej. Hrabio, :Oddajęć wojsko me, jeńców i mienie. :Rozrządzaj wszystkim moim i mną samą. :Niech wie świat, że cię uznaję za pana :I za małżonka. '''GONERYLA :Myślisz go posiadać? '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Nie pani dobra chęć przeszkodzi temu. '''EDMUND :Ani też twoja, panie. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Moja właśnie. :Podły mieszańcze. '''REGANA :''do Edmunda :Każ uderzyć w trąby :I poprzyj moje prawa jako swoje. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Czekajcie! Parę słów tylko. Edmundzie, :Aresztujemy cię za zdradę stanu, :A z tobą tego węża w złotej łusce. :''wskazuje na Gonerylę :Co się zaś tyczy twojego zamiaru, :Nadobna siostro, kładziemy nań weto :W imieniu naszej żony; ona bowiem :Wprzód już z tym lordem była zaręczona, :A my, jej mężem będąc, musim bronić :Jej interesu. Pragnieszli zamężcia, :To weź mnie, pani; jam wolny - ta dama :Już zamówiona. '''GONERYLA :Co za śmieszna farsa! '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Masz waćpan oręż. Niech w trąby uderzą! :Nie stawi- li się nikt, aby ci dowieść :Ohydnej, jawnej i przeróżnej zdrady: :Oto mój zakład; :''rzuca rękawicę :Nie wprzód tknę się chleba, :Aż ci wykażę z tym mieczem na sercu, :Że jesteś takim, jakim cię ogłaszam. '''REGANA :Słabo mi! słabo mi! '''GONERYLA :''na stronie :Wierzę; inaczej :Nie ufałabym żadnemu lekarstwu. '''EDMUND :Oto nawzajem mój zakład. :''rzuca rękawicę :Ktokolwiek :Mieni mię zdrajcą, ten kłamie bezczelnie. :Niech zabrzmią trąby! Kto bądź się ośmieli :Wystąpić, przeciw temu gotów będę :Bronić honoru mojego i sławy :Aż do ostatniej kropli krwi. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Herolda! '''EDMUND :Herolda przyzwać! '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Licz na własne siły. :Żołnierze twoi, których zwerbowano :W moim imieniu, w moim też imieniu :Dostali rozkaz wrócenia do domów. '''REGANA :Coraz mi gorzej, och! och! '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Jej niedobrze. :Odprowadźcie ją do mego namiotu. :''Regana zostaje wyprowadzona. Wchodzi Herold. :Zbliż się, heroldzie, przeczytaj to, pismo, :A potem zatrąb. '''ROTMISTRZ :Dmij w trąbę! ''Słychać trąbę. '''HEROLD :''czyta :"Jeżeli jest jaki rycerz szlachetnego rodu lub stopnia, co by Edmundowi, przypuszczalnemu hrabiemu Gloucester, w oczy śmiał zarzucić, że jest wielolicznym zdrajcą, niech się ukaże za trzecim odgłosem trąby. W mowie będący Edmund gotów jest przyjąć walkę w swojej obronie." :Zatrąb! :''Słychać trąbę pierwszy raz. :Jeszcze! :''Słychać trąbę drugi raz. :Jeszcze! :''Słychać trąbę trzeci raz. Trąba odpowiada zza sceny. Edgar wchodzi uzbrojony, przed nim trębacz. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Spytaj go, czego chce, po co się stawia :Na ten głos trąby? '''HEROLD :Kto jesteś, rycerzu? :Jakie twe miano? Jaki stan i po co :Stajesz tu na to hasło? '''EDGAR :Miano moje, :Od raka zdrady stoczone, przeżarte :Zębem niecnoty, zatarte zostało, :Alem szlachetnej krwi jak ten przeciwnik, :Z którym mam walczyć. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Któż jest ten przeciwnik? '''EDGAR :Kto się tu stawia w obronie Edmunda, :Hrabiego Gloucester? '''EDMUND :On sam, cóż mu powiesz? '''EDGAR :Dobądź oręża, aby cię dłoń twoja :Mogła oczyścić, jeśli moja mowa :Skrzywdzi szlachetne serce: tu jest moja. :W imię praw moich, mojego honoru, :Mojej przysięgi, bez względu na twoją :Siłę i młodość, stopień i znaczenie, :Na twój zwycięski miecz i świeże szczęście, :Na twoje męstwo i waleczność, twierdzę, :Że jesteś zdrajcą, wiarołomnym bogom, :Bratu i ojcu, sprzysięgłym na życie :Tego wysoko dostojnego księcia; :Słowem, od czubka głowy do ostatnich :Kończyn podeszwy, najprzeniewierniejszym, :Wierutnym zdrajcą. Zaprzeczyszli temu, :Ten miecz, to ramię, wszystkie siły moje :Gotowe stwierdzić to kosztem krwi twojej :I dowieść ci, że kłamiesz. '''EDMUND :Ściśle biorąc, :Wprzód bym powinien wiedzieć, jak się zowiesz; :Ponieważ jednak twoja powierzchowność :Tak jest rycerska i niepospolita :I mowa twoja zdradza ród szlachetny, :Pogardzam przeto formą wymaganą :W tego rodzaju spotkaniach, przy której :Roztropność by mi radziła obstawać. :W oczy odbijam ci twój zarzut zdrady :Jako piekielny fałsz, który zaledwie :Drasnął mię, a nie zranił, a któremu :Ten mój miecz zaraz utoruje drogę :Tam, gdzie na wieki spocznie. - Niech zatrąbią! :''Odgłos trąb. Walczą. Edmund pada. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Ratujcie go! ratujcie! '''GONERYLA :''do Edmunda :To był podstęp :Podstęp, Gloucesterze. Według praw rycerskich :Nie byłeś wcale w obowiązku walczyć :Z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. Oszukany, :Nie pokonany zostałeś. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Milcz, pani, :Albo ci usta zatkam tym papierem. :''do Edmunda, pokazując mu list Goneryli :Patrz, mości panie. :''do Goneryli :Poczwaro, przeczytaj :Ten jawny dowód twojej nieprawości. :''oddaje jej list :Nie drzyj go, znasz to jejmość, jak uważam. '''GONERYLA :Choćby tak było, ja tu jestem panią, :Nie ty; nikt nie ma prawa mię pociągać :Do tłumaczenia. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Nędzna! a więc znasz to? '''GONERYLA :Nie pytaj mnie, co znam. :''Wychodzi. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :''do Rotmistrza :Idź waćpan za nią, :Jest zrozpaczona; daj na nią baczenie. :''Rotmistrz wychodzi. '''EDMUND :Jam to uczynił, o co mnie oskarżasz. :I więcej, znacznie więcej; czas pokaże. :Już on się dla mnie kończy. Ale ktoś ty, :Coś mi tak przeciął przyszłość? Jeśliś szlachcic, :Przebaczę ci. '''EDGAR :''podnosząc przyłbicę :Użalmy się wzajem :Jestem tak dobrej krwi jak ty, Edmundzie; :Jeśli zaś moja lepsza jest od twojej, :Tym gorzej sobie postąpiłeś ze mną, :Moje nazwisko Edgar; jestem synem :Twojego ojca. Nieba sprawiedliwe :Z słodkich występków naszych czynią one :Narzędzie naszej chłosty, owo ciemne, :Pokątne miejsce, w którym on cię spłodził, :Doprowadziło go do ociemnienia. '''EDMUND :O, prawdę, prawdę mówisz! :Koło losu Bieg swój odbyło w pełni: ja tu leżę '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Po chodzie jużem domyślał się twojej :Zacności rodu. Pozwól się uścisnąć. :Niech brzemię cierpień przygniecie mi serce, :Jeżeli kiedy źle życzyłem tobie :I twemu ojcu. '''EDGAR :Wiem o tym, cny książę. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Ale gdzieżeś to dotąd się ukrywał? :Skąd wiesz o ojca nieszczęściu? '''EDGAR :Stąd, panie, :Żem go w nieszczęściu pielęgnował. Zdam wam :W krótkości sprawę z moich przejść i jego; :Bogdajby potem pękło serce moje! :Aby ujść skutku krwawych listów gończych, :Wysłanych za mną - o, ileż słodyczy :Ma dla nas życie, gdy wolimy w mękach :Mrzeć co godzina niż umrzeć od razu! :Przywdziałem na się łachmany wariata; :Przybrałem postać taką, że psy nawet. :Z wzgardą patrzyły na. mnie. W takim stanie :Spotkałem ojca mojego z owymi :Krwią zbroczonymi pierścieniami, z których :Świeżo szlachetne wyrwano kamienie. :Zostałem odtąd, jego przewodnikiem; :Byłem z nim ciągle, żebrałem dla niego :I wstrzymywałem go od samobójstwa. :Nie dałem mu się poznać (o, dlaczegóż!); :Dopiero teraz, kiedym już był zbrojny, :Przed pól godziną. Niepewny zwycięstwa, :Jakkolwiek pełen najlepszej otuchy, :Prosiłem, aby mię pobłogosławił, :I od samego początku do końca :Opowiedziałem mu moje tułactwo. :Ale, niestety! znękany duch jego, :Za słaby, aby mógł znieść zbieg tak nagły :Dwóch sprzecznych uczuć, bólu i radości, :Uśmiech na jego ustach zostawiając, :Uleciał. '''EDMUND :Mowa twoja mię wzruszyła; :Skutki jej mogą być dobre; mów dalej. :Masz, zda się, jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. '''KSIĄŻE ALBANII :Maszli coś więcej jeszcze tak smutnego, :To zamilcz, bo ja sam słuchając tego :Zaczynam mięknąć. '''EDGAR :To by się zdawało :Dla nie lubiących smutku dostateczne, :Lecz był ktoś, który to wiele powiększył :O wiele więcej jeszcze i posunął :Tę ostateczność do ostateczności. :Gdy żal wydobył głośny jęk z mej piersi, :Wtedy przystąpił do mnie pewien człowiek, :Który mię widział był, w mej ciężkiej nędzy :I z wstrętem stronił od mego widoku; :Ale w tej chwili poznawszy :I przypomni, kto jestem, zawszy sobie, com wycierpiał, :Silnym ramieniem objął mię za szyję :I zawył, jakby chciał rozsadzić niebo. :Rzucił się potem na mojego ojca, :A potem jął się opowiadać dzieje :Lira i jego, z których okropnością :Nic się znanego porównać nie może; :A gdy to opowiadał, boleść jego :Rosła tak, że się struny jego życia :Pękać zdawały. Zatrąbiono wtedy :I pozostawić go musiałem prawie :Bez przytomności. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Któż to był? '''EDGAR :Kent, panie; :Ów to wygnany Kent, który w przebraniu :Nie odstępował króla, swego wroga, :Pełniąc posługi, jakich by się nie chciał :Podjąć niewolnik. :''Dworzanin wbiega z zakrwawionym, nożem. '''DWORZANIN :Na pomoc! na pomoc! '''EDGAR :Komu na pomoc? '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Mów. '''EDGAR :Cóż ten nóż znaczy? '''DWORZANIN :Gorący on, dymiący się krwią świeżą, :Tylko co wyszedł z serca; już jej nie ma! '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Kogo? mów. '''DWORZANIN :Waszej małżonki, milordzie: :Zamordowała się. Jej siostra przez nią :Padła otruta; sama to wyznała. '''EDMUND :Z obiema byłem zaślubiony, teraz :Wszystkich nas troje łączy jedna chwila. '''EDGAR :Oto Kent. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Niech je przyniosą żywe czy nieżywe. :''Dworzanin wychodzi. :Ta kara niebios drżeniem nas przejmuje, :Litości w nas nie budzi. :''Wchodzi Kent. :A, to on. :Czas nie pozwala cię powitać, panie, :Jakby przystało. '''KENT :Przyszedłem powiedzieć :Mojemu panu dobranoc na zawsze. :Czy go tu nie ma? '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Ha! jakżeśmy mogli :Zapomnieć o czymś tak ważnym! :Edmundzie, powiedz, gdzie, król, gdzie Kordelia? :''Służba wnosi ciała Goneryli i Regony. :Patrz, Kencie, na to widowisko. '''KENT :Nieba! :Czemuż tak? '''EDMUND :Edmund był kochany jednak: :Dla mnie otruła jedna drugą, po czym :Zabiła siebie. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Zakryjcie ich twarze. '''EDMUND :Pragnę żyć - pragnę zrobić co dobrego :Wbrew mej naturze. Poślijcie czym prędzej :Na zamek - tylko zaraz: bo mój rozkaz :Zagraża życiu Lira i Kordelii. Nie ociągajcie się. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Spieszcie, o, śpieszcie! '''EDGAR :Do kogo, panie? :''do Edmunda :Któż Otrzymał rozkaz? :Poślij co na znak odwołania. '''EDMUND :Dobrze, :Że ci to na myśl przyszło: oto miecz mój; :Idź z nim i oddaj go oficerowi, :Co ma straż przy nich. '''EDGAR :Spiesz, na miłość bogów! :Rotmistrz wychodzi. '''EDMUND :On ma od twojej żony i ode mnie :Rozkaz powiesić Kordelię w więzieniu :I zwalić potem winę na jej rozpacz, :Jakoby sama sobie śmierć zadała. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Bogowie, strzeżcie ją! Wynieść go na bok. :Żołnierze wynoszą Edmunda za scenę. Wchodzi Lir, trzymając w objęciach martwą Kordelię; za nim Rotmistrz i inni. '''KRÓL LIR :Jęcz, jęcz, jęcz, świecie! O, wy wszyscy z głazu! :Gdybym miał wasze oczy, wasze usta, :Wstrząsłbym niebiosa mym jękiem. Już po niej! :Po niej, na zawsze! Umiem ja rozpoznać, :Kto żyje, a kto trup: z niej już trup tylko. :Może się mylę. Podajcie zwierciadło: :Jeśli jej oddech na jego powierzchni :Zostawi jaki ślad, to jeszcze żyje. '''KENT :Jestże to koniec świata? '''EDGAR :Albo obraz :Równej mu zgrozy? '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Wszechprzemiany w nicość? '''KRÓL LIR :Poruszyło się piórko: jeszcze żyje! :Jeżeli żyje, szczęście to umorzy :Wszystkie niedole, jakie wycierpiałem. '''KENT :''klękając :Drogi, kochany panie! '''KRÓL LIR :Odstąp! odstąp! '''EDGAR :To Kent, szlachetny wasz przyjaciel, panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Precz! precz! Przekleństwo wam, zdrajcy, mordercy! :Wszyscyście tacy. Mogłem ją ocalić; :Teraz po wszystkim! Kordelio! Kordelio! :Zaczekaj trochę. Ha! Co mówisz? Głos jej :Był zawsze słodki, łagodny i cichy: :Nieoceniona rzecz w kobiecie! Nędznik, :Co cię powiesił, zginął z mojej ręki. '''JEDEN Z ROTMISTRZÓW :W istocie, on go zabił, milordowie. '''KRÓL LIR :Nieprawdęź mówię? Był czas gdy na widok :Tego bułata dobytego z pochwy :Truchlano: terazem stary, złamany :Tylolicznymi ciosy. Kto ty jesteś? :Wzrok mi się popsuł: czekaj, zaraz powiem. '''KENT :Jeśli fortuna pyszną jest z dwóch ludzi, :Których kochała i nienawidziła, :Jednego z nich tu widzim. '''KRÓL LIR :Jak tu ciemno! :Czyś ty Kent? '''KENT :Jestem Kent, twój sługa, panie; :A gdzież twój sługa Kajus? '''KRÓL LIR :Był to walny, :Poczciwy chłopak, możecie mi wierzyć; :Miał krzepką rękę. Zmarł on i zgnił. '''KENT :Żyje, :Kochany panie, jam jest tym człowiekiem. '''KRÓL LIR :Zaraz zobaczę. '''KENT :Który od początku :Twego upadku nie przestawał dzielić :Smutnych kolei twoich. '''KRÓL LIR :Bądź pozdrawion! '''KENT :Nikt inny. Zewsząd śmierć, ciemność i próżnia. :Starsze twe córki same się zgładziły :I zmarły śmiercią gwałtowną. '''KRÓL LIR :Tak myślę. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Nie wie, co mówi; próżno byśmy teraz :Dawali mu się poznać. '''EDGAR :Nadaremnie. :''Wchodzi Rotmistrz '''ROTMISTRZ :Milordzie, Edmund, hrabia Gloucester, skonał. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :To rzecz podrzędna. Szlachetni lordowie :I przyjaciele, słuchajcie naszego :Postanowienia. Niech wszelka pociecha, :Jaką dać można, zapewniona będzie :Tej nieszczęśliwej ruinie wielkości. :Co się nas tyczy, zrzekamy się ninie :Najwyżej władzy na rzecz tego starca, :Póki żyć będzie. :''do Kenta i Edgara :Wy dwaj, milordowie, :Kencie, Gloucesterze, wejdźcie w wasze prawa, :Przewyżka których będzie odpowiednia :Waszej zasłudze. Niech każdy przyjaciel :Cnót swych dank znajdzie, każdy nieprzyjaciel :Kielich goryczy. Ależ patrzcie, patrzcie. '''KRÓL LIR :Powiesili biedactwo! Już bez życia! :Pies, koń, mysz może żyć, a ty i tchnienia :Wydać nie możesz! O, ty już nie wrócisz, :Nigdy nie wrócisz, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy! :Bądźcie tak dobrzy rozpiąć mię. Dziękuję. :O, patrzcie! Patrzcie na nią! Na te usta :Patrzcie! o patrzcie! :''Umiera. '''EDGAR :Mdleje, o mój królu! '''KENT :Pęknie, przez litość, pęknij serce moje! '''EDGAR :Spojrzyj, mój królu! '''KENT :Przestań: niech duch jego :Wzięci swobodnie! Byłby jego wrogiem, :Kto by go dłużej na torturach świata :Chciał zatrzymywać. '''EDGAR :Umarł, rzeczywiście. '''KENT :To dziw, że dotrwał do tej chwili: żył on :Od dawna tylko przywłaszczonym życiem. '''KSIĄŻĘ ALBANII :Weźcie te ciała. Ogólna żałoba :Tłumi w nas wszelką inną myśl. Wy oba, :''do Edgara i Kenta :Drogi Edgarze i Kencie kochany, :Rządźcie i państwa zagajajcie rany. '''KENT :Ja się niebawem muszę wybrać w drogę; :Mój pan mię woła, odmówić nie mogę. '''EDGAR :Nie traćmy serca w tej dotkliwej próbie, :Czując, co czujem, czyńmy, co na dobie. :Ten z nas najstarszy zniósł najwięcej ciosów, :My nie dożyjem równych lat i losów. :''Wychodzą przy dźwiękach marsza pogrzebowego. Kategoria:Król Lear